


Carving hearts on ice

by AugodforML



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human Kwami, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugodforML/pseuds/AugodforML
Summary: Any composure adrien had at that moment completely melted away as she hurried away with a wave. "She knew my name" he thought as he shyly waved back, she said it like it was made for her, it did things to adrien that he was never ever going to admit to another person but boy was he in trouble; like serious trouble, especially if a certain dynamic duo see him acting this way, he will never hear the end of it. Adrien quickly slapped his cheeks so he could focus once again, he needed to be if he wanted to skate well enough to win this competition. Regaining composure, adrien skates out onto the ice for his routine and a couple movements to loosen up his limbs. "Show time."





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So hi, I'm new to this site and sharing my writing but there's a first time for everything right? So here you go! Be honest in the comments on what you think so far, I'd like to improve and maybe one day write a banging au for this bomb as fandom no matter who you support in the love square ;)

It didn't take long for adrien to fall in love with this mystery girl; who could blame him, not that he asked for it of course but it happened anyway. She glides along the ice as if it was made for her, like the fire from a tigerlily dancing along the petal and landing on a still lake without so much of a ripple to disturb the peace; it was _magique_ . Not that her moves could distract him from anything else, but when ever he could get the chance, he would look into the pools of blue-bell eyes in search of the reason why his mouth went dry; why his heart is pounding through his ears and why he has never seen this _beauté_ before now. All the women that he competes against where always physically fit and in good shape not to mention the outfits; god the outfit was out here to make him malfunction, but this one… She was different. She was wasn't small nor was she large, just Parfait and petite with curves only found in the anime tv shows he used to watch, but here they were on his mystery girl. Her hair kissed by the midnight crisp air tied up into a cute bun with a red ribbon in a sleek and professional manner, her outfit like any other, but somehow better than any he has ever seen, is skin toned to slight pale skin with red and black jewels all over her waterfall inspired dress that reached the midpoint of her thighs; it reminded him of a ladybug and he loved it.

  
  


“Ugh! Can she be any more sloppy?! Jesus. It really makes me wonder how she managed to make it this far.God! Look at her skates, they look like they were pulled out of a rats ass” hearing chloe spit those words out into the open are snapped Adrien back to reality. Her performance ended with a precise one handed Biellmann spin with a perfect standing split, this made him swallow so hard he felt his adams apple grind against the front of his neck. Adrien didn't understand much about feelings and expressing emotion due to his home life, but within that moment; with his eyes dancing along the light freckles plastered on  her scrunched nose as she smiles at the roaring applause commending her performance, he was sure he could see the sparkle of stardust in her eyes from joy. It made his feeble heart thump even harder, containing himself will be a huge problem if he didn't pull it together. “What do you mean Chloe? Her performance was perfect and her skates aren't that bad”

 

Chloe only scoffed in response.

 

“Her ‘performance’ if you even want to call it that was just better than a beginner. Don't even get me started on that trash she calls an outfit. My blind fat uncle with the molar on his face could do better!” she said walking away laughing. Chloe is a dear friend to adrien, they have known eachother since pre-school and have been best friends ever since. Adrien loves chloe very much but he has to disagree. Before becoming a competitive figure skater, adrien was a model working for his father since age 7, now he is a grown 21 year old but still takes the odd job on the side to pay for bills and pass the time while he’s not training. It took a lot of convincing for adrien to be allowed to even consider this as his future; but because his mother was a professional figure skater with the grace of a swan, he only felt good following in her footsteps. His father Gabriel Agreste, did disagree with him on his future for a good three months before giving up and allowing Adrien to be his own adult; 5 years of hard training has got him to where he is now.

 

It took a hard thud against his chest for his wandering mind to crash back to where it belongs. He looked down to see those blue bell eyes looking straight back up at him. He saw her eyes widen as she realises the distance. Adrien could feel his cheeks begin to warm up considerably. “I-Im so sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going. Im so sorry its my fault” adrien hurried to say as he saw the girl start the panic.

 

“No- no, no it’s m-mine” she squealed “ i'm such a clutz” she mumbled before she sped walked away.

 

“ your performance was beautiful by the way ” he quickly added. She froze. Her eyes was boring through his brain as he saw the crimson red creep across her face as she stumbled out a “thankyou”. He found that blushing face endearing and adorable. She began to hurry away in the other direction before she looked over her shoulder to say “ good luck on your performance Adrien.” with a small smile. That look will forever be bored into his brain and will haunt him in his dreams.

 Any composure adrien had at that moment completely melted away as she hurried away with a wave. _She knew my name_ he thought as he shyly waved back, she said it like it was made for her, it did things to adrien that he was never ever going to admit to another person but boy was he in trouble; like serious trouble, especially if a certain dynamic duo see him acting this way, he will never hear the end of it. Adrien quickly slapped his cheeks so he could focus once again, he needed to be if he wanted to skate well enough to win this competition. Regaining composure, adrien skates out onto the ice for his routine and a couple movements to loosen up his limbs. _Show time._


	2. First interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 4 kudos xD, so it seems it was going well, so I added another chapter, again I know nothing about figure skating but who cares right? We are all here for cannon love we are missing out on from the tv show

Marinette was completely frazzled _, Adrien Agreste liked my performance; oh wait unit alya hears about this. She's going to have a field day._ Marinette then gasps in realising something important. _OH MY GOD!!! Adrien was watching me skate….. HE WATCHED ME SKATE!!! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE,_ she went into full panic mode, as her anxiety bubbles in the center of her chest causing her to choke on air, causing cautious eyes to be casted in her direction. She soon regained her composure; As she was about to call alya for help she heard the announcers say “now taking the centre of the ice… Adrien Agreste!” she looked up to see the beautiful blonde boy skate out onto the ice to the centre as he began to take deep breaths as the music began. She has had the biggest crush on this boy for more than a year and watching him skate has always excited her; he moves so graciously but with the aggression of a blazing inferno; like it was meant for him, like it was calling to him for a very long time. Marinette couldn't help the way her eyes trailed across his chest to his broad shoulders, seeing his defined abs through his tight- _jesus mari! Relax… no need to be a creep while he is performing!_ It is a good thing that she has no longer got any other performances for the rest of nationals otherwise she would be screwed! Not that she would mind in the moment but she would DEFINITELY regret it later.

 

After all, it had taken her 13 years to even get this good, she has been skating since she was 7. Other than baking and designing skating has always been a huge part of her life; she was the most ecstatic when she finally reached of age to be finally able to compete against other skaters. She loved the support her friends and family have given her in her dream and she will forever love them for that. Nino and Alya had been the most help, since lychee they have been there when her clumsy habits has been the worst; they have always wondered how it never happened when i was ice skating though. Being 20 meant that this was her second to  last year being able to compete, but it doesn't meant that she would stop skating all together, if all else fails at least she can become a skating coach; if not that then she can always design and make costumes for skaters, like she does for herself.

  
  


After coming out of the Bestie Squat he moved fluidly through to a butterfly jump and moving into a camel spin, ending his performance with a knee slide. She was mesmerised. Ofcourse he had the money to have private lessons and two personal coaches but seeing it in person is completely thrilling. Marinette was self taught for the most part, she didn't have private lessons nor did she have a coach, it was mostly alya and nino along with youtube videos, but her ability did not waver from the others nor do they seem to notice.

  


She was about to turn and leave when an eerie snort came from behind her. She knows all too well who it was. After fixing her kind face marinette turned and faced the devil incarnate. _Oy vey._

 

“Hello Chloe! I didn't know you was performing today” marinette greeted trying her best to keep the deadpan out of her voice.

 

“Im not here to perform Mari-trash” she seethed through her grinding teeth. Marinette never understood why chloe hated her, marinette has always been kind to chloe, even through school, but she still chose- sorry- CHOOSES to make marinette's life hell.”I'm here to support _Adrikins!_ ”

 

Marinette wanted to vomit and get it all over her designer jacket and shoes. It wasn't until Chloe barged past Marinette that she realised Adrien had come off the ice and was standing behind them. _Its okay Mari, just relax. Do not have a breakdown right now, you can do it later on the phone to alya… just try to have a normal conversation with your beautiful and buff blonde with spring green eyes that you could get lost in and arms you just want to be held in and lips you most definitely want to -_ Marinette shook her head, that was not the train of thought she needed right now! Maybe later, but not now.

 

“OMG! Adrikins! Your performance was so good” she screeched, Marinette had to cover her ears so her brain didn't end up bleeding out her nose.

 

“Er- Thanks Chlo” he says trying to pry her of him like removing gum from under a school table.

 

“She’s right. Your performance was brilliant” marinette thanked the luck on her side for not stuttering when she said that sentence. Adrien looked up and beamed at marinette, casting such a smile that could melt all the hearts in the stadium. _Oh would you look at that! Didn't think i could fall further down the rabbit hole, this is just great absolutely amazing_.

 

“Thankyou… erm, i'm sorry, i didn't catch your name” he held out his hand.

 

“Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng” she said while clasping his returning his hand shake.

 

“Nice to meet you Marinette, this is my friend Chloe” pointing towards the blonde girl who is glaring so hard at her that it might seem she is willing her to combust instantly.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “ i already know Chloe, we used to go school together. Besides being the mayor's daughter that is” Chloe just hissed at marinette before storming away.

 

“Oh… right!” he says sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck” i don't suppose you're the baker's daughter with dragon scales and bat like wings?”

 

Marinette blinks. And blinks again, before bursting into laughter. Adrien doesn't know what it is but he wants to make her laugh more, its angelic to his ears.” so that's what she’s been saying about me to other people” she tries and fails to contain her giggles which only widened the smile on adrien's face”honestly im flattered. And here i was thinking that she hated me and didn't give the time of day” she said shaking her head.

  


“I'm guessing you and chloe dont get along” he mused.

 

“Oh! What makes you think that?” she leaned closer “was it the hissing that gave it away?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

 

He was dazed and his cheeks were burning and his heart was doing flips like an acrobat; he loved it, it was alluring and his composure was falling again.

 

Marinette blushed slightly before laughing again at his reaction” i have never had any problems with chloe, she just hates me and like to bully me out of fun. I just shrug it off and continue with life” she shrugged “ she does it to everyone… except you that is”

 

Adrien had often wondered why it was only him who has never been on the receiving end of chloe's antics. Before he could say any more, an announcement came from the judging panel asking all skaters to return to announce podium winners.

 

“We best be heading back, it was nice meeting you Adrien”

 

“It was lovely to meet you too Marinette” before adrien even knew what he was doing he was bowing and taking her had to lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles. When his brain caught up with his body he began to blush a dark red that was going from the tips of his ears down to his cheeks. When he looked up he saw marinette burning crimson from her neck all the way up her face. She managed to stutter out something close to ‘i'll see you around’ before sprint walking towards the judges.

  


Adrien was diving head first down the rabbit hole and he was loving it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo how interesting, btw the next chapter after this (in my opinion) is funny as hell so just you wait.
> 
> #PLUGGG
> 
> follow my Tumblr: au-god-for-ml 
> 
> XD


	3. The dynamic duo part.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for thes two bookmarks after i uploaded my second chapter. I love you and thanks sooo much. This chapter comes in two parts as there are two sets of dynamic duo's that will finally have thier part xD

Adrien crashed onto the sofa of the dressing room within the skating rink, he had gotten second place within the final round of nationals. He was a little disappointed at first but seeing marinette win first place was more than enough to change his mood. She was an amazing skater, not to mention one of the few people he has met that didn't mind his fame from years of being the face of the Agreste brand; he wants to know more about her, whats her favorite food? Where did she learn how to skate? What does she do when she isn't skating? Where does she get her amazing performance costumes?

 

“Wow kid! Procrastinating much?” says plagg, waving his hand in Adrien's face.

 

“Huh?” Adrien's mind went blank, was plagg trying to talk to him?

 

“Ew! Tikki! Adrien has that gross look in his eyes!”  _ well shit, so much for staying focused _ . It took less than 3 seconds for a small woman with pink hair come sprinting into the room and sliding into the seat next to adrien. She grabs his face and stares intently into his eyes.

 

“OMG! Adrien!” she shouted with so much excitement that she was sure to combust at any second “Whats her name? When can i meet her? Can i adopt her? Is she pretty? How did she capture your heart? When are you getting married? How many- WAIT!” she screeched still holding Adrien's face.

 

“The girl better not be chloe” Tikki says narrowing her eyes.

 

“What? Tikki me and chloe will never, EVER be a thing and you know it!” he says taking his face out of tikki’s death grip. It was only then did she start squealing again and bouncing up and down uncontrollably like a child high on sugar. _ Yep this was not going to end well... _

 

Adrien and plagg both take heavy sighs while holding their nose bridge.

 

“Adrien answer her questions  _ please _ ! I don't want a headache…” Plagg deadpans rubbing his temples. Tikki in turn just glared at Plagg before rolling her eyes

 

“Fine! To answer you questions her name is Marinette, i don't know if you can meet her because we just met, no you can't adopt her because then if i wanted to date her it would be strange, she is beautiful, i saw her skate, i don't know when we are getting married but we have to date for that to happen and i don't know how many children she wants because as i said before, we have to date first!” adrien took a deep breath after saying all that; _ wow was that tiring _ .

 

Tikki sat there staring at adrien for a good minute or so before crushing him in a hug and squealing in his ear, while plagg is behind him ruffling his perfect hair and laughing at his girlfriends antics, _ they are never going to let this go _ …

 

“Wait! Did you say Marinette? As in the first place winner of nationals?” tikki squealed holding onto adriens shoulders and shaking him roughly.

 

Adrien pictured her smile when she finished her performance and picking up a black cat teddy that landed on the ice when people were throwing gifts and heaved a love sick sigh “yep that's the one” he said staring off into the distance. He misses the conspiraling look tikki and plagg share before grinning deviously.

 

“Adrien, now that you are coming to your last years as a solo skater, how do you feel about finding a skating partner?” asked plagg after tikki had calmed down.

 

“I'm not opposed to it, so long as we can get a long i don't see the downside” adrien says cooly.

  
Tikki smirked at adrien “ i'm so glad you feel that way. I'm sure you and your partner will get along swimmingly” adrien looked at tikki suspiciously and narrowing his eyes. She just smiled innocently at him in return.  _ Well shit. This cant fucking be good _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell tikki and plagg are the perfect skating coaches for adrien. A little back story, tikki and plagg have known adrien since he was a baby, they where good friends with adrien's mother. Idk if I will do a whole back story thing for that but we shall see. If I do one for adrien then marinette gets one too and the whole chole performing thing will make sense to you all ;)


	4. The dynamic duo part.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back banana back again! As promised part two, and I'm coming up to my whits end lol we shall see what I come up with.

Marinette is pacing up and down her dressing room of the skating rink ringing her hands as she feels the anxiety bubble up again. _ Of all the fucking days to be clumsy _ . She started pulling on the loose strands of hair that have fallen lose from her tight bun. _ Why can't God just smite me already _ .

 

“Will you stop doing that? Your making me dizzy with your pacing.. Just tell me what happened already!” says alya through marinette's phone, she promised alya that she would facetime her when national had finished.

 

Marinette takes a deep breath “okay, okay. So..”

 

“Sooo?”

 

Marinette took a deep breath in...

 

“I finished my final performance and the crowd was cheering and loving it and throwing flowers and gifts, i came off the ice still waving at the crowd and i bumped into adrien agreste and he apologized and then i apologise then he said that he loved my performance and i said thank you but it wasn't like a normal thank you it was a marinette thank you so it was all stuttering and what not so i started sprinting away but i remembered i still had my skates on so i couldn't so i just looked over my shoulder and said good luck on you final performance and i ran as fast as i could then i was going to ring you and ask you to help me but then the announcer said adrien was gonna start skating and so i watched and he is an amazing skater and his movements are sharp but graceful and it is one of the best thing ever then chloe snorted and she was getting rude the adrien came off the ice and said his performance was brilliant without stuttering and i was doing a happy dance on the inside and we was having a conversation and i kinda flirted a little now thinking back just gave me serious anxiety issues then the announcers said all skates should come back so the podium winners can be announced and i said it was nice to meet you adrien and he kissed my knuckles and said it was a pleasure to meet you too marinette and then i ran to the judges.” 

Alya was completely baffled.

“ okay thats good, right?”

  
  


“ thats not all. they said i won first place so i was standing on first place podium while adrien stood in the second place podium and he smiled at me and i turned bright red and...” marinette mumbled the last part that not even I could understand.

 

“could you repeat that Mari? I didn't hear what you said”

 

“i fell off the first place podium when a camera flash went off and landed flat on my ass. now i'm here because i embarrassed myself in front of everyone including adrien!” marinette then began dry heaving once she finished her rant.

 

Alya just blinked at marinette before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Marinette shot a glare so strong at her best friend it could crack the lense of the glasses she's wearing. _ Why can't she see i have a real issue here? It's not funny! You asshole! _

 

“Omg mari! I can't wait to tell nino about this” she managed to say still laughing. Already bringing out her phone and typing like a maniac.

 

“It's not funny!” marinette hissed “ i have a real issue and you are Not fucking helping!”

 

“It's not a big deal mari; it's not like you’re gonna end up on youtube or anything” then alya’s phone went off before her eyes went wider than marinette has ever seen. After what seems like forever alya looked and marinette biting her bottom lip to try and fail to contain her laughter again.

 

“ mari check your phone love” alya said in a strained voice.

 

“What is it now” marinette scowled looking at the link alya sent her. Marinette screamed so loud and for so long she felt her throat begin to hurt “WHAT THE FUCK?!” marinette body turned bright red with rage, ready to explode. They made her fall into a meme on YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, Pinterest and Tumblr. It's trending world wide on all.  _ FUCKING SMITE ME! I cant fucking asked with my life. _

 

“SEE! THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT ALYA! I CAN'T BE BOTHERED WITH THIS SHIT, I’M SO FUCKING DONE RIGHT NOW!” alya just burst out laughing again before adding nino to the call… he was also laughing.

"Dude I knew one day your klutzy behaviour will happen on the ice, but I didn't think it would happen like that" cried Nino between laughs.

"This is a new one for you Mari" Nino and aliya are struggling to breathe at this point.

“Okay you know what? Im done! You guys can fuck off im hanging up now!” and with that she left the call.

  
  
After changing out of her skate wear into a pink crop top with low waisted black leggings and matching hoodie with some heeled trainers, marinette tied her hair up into a messy bun leaving her bangs to hide her shame from earlier on today and began to make her way home from the rink. _ The most bitter sweet day ever _ .


	5. a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy a tikki-mari moment xD, idk the ship for this so yeah lol enjoy, shout out to thoes seven beautiful people who left kudos, i love you and you are amazing <3

Marinette was grumbling to her self as she scrolls through her social media on her way out of the stadium. She was so glad that no one has linked her fall to her accounts yet. But as she thought that alya tagged her on all her social media accounts with the comment “congrats mari. I was hoping you would fall for someone but i guess first place will do ;)” 

 

The girl in question just groaned more. _ The next time i see alya im going to ring her neck _ . 

 

“What's got you graning like that?” said a female voice marinette didn't recognise. When she turned to the source she comes face to face with a woman who looks like she’s in her mid thirties. She had mellow pink hair. Her eyes could only be described as a mix between aqua and navy blue. Her skin was a shade darker than marinette's but just as pale. She was wearing a coaches outfit.  _  She must be a coach for one of the skaters that performed today _ marinette mused to herself.

 

“It's nothing, just my friend being an ass” marinette replied in a grumble.

 

“Well the look on your face looks like you want to murder said friend” the woman mused.

 

With an exaggerated sigh marinette showed the woman her phone. marinette closed her eyes not wanting to see the woman start laughing at her like the rest of the internet is.

 

“Well that certainly is something” the woman stated, clearly amused. “I would be groaning too” she handed marinette back her phone. “ i have been meaning to talk to you for a while actually” marinette was confused with the sudden change in subject “my name is Tikki, i have been working with my skater for a few years. I know next year will be your last year as a solo skater. Have you ever thought about doing skating with a partner in duos?” 

 

Marinette never thought about it. “ no, i never really thought it was an option for me” marinette mumbled the last part more for herself but tikki still heard it.

 

“Have you not discussed it with your coach? It's something every solo skater has to think about when they are coming of age.” she started staring at marinette with concern in her eyes.

 

“Oh! I, er, i don't have a coach” she said not looking at tikki, “everything i know i taught myself by watching videos on youtube” she closed her eyes and waited for the criticism about her ameture skating. When marinette looked at tikki she was staring at her with awe and shock from what has been said. _ Well i definitely didn't expect that reaction. _

 

“You mean to tell me, that you, marinette dupain-cheng, the young skating prodigy, with six regional wins, four national wins and two global wins, that she has gained over the last five years she has been competing, has no coach and taught herself figure skating by watching  _ YouTube Videos _ ?!?” the last part had her flinch away from the high pitch squeal coming from the woman.

 

“Well, er… yes? When you put it like that, you make it seem like its something remarkable” she said blushing as she scratches the back of her neck. Tikki only continued to stare at her and marinette began to squirm under her gaze.

  
  


“Why don't you have a coach?” tikki asked after a while.

 

“I can't afford one” she replied timidly.

 

“Well, here's my card, give me a call if you're thinking about joining the duos section of figure skating, and if you want, i would love to be your coach” she said handing over her business card and smiling warmly at marinette. Her watch buzzes. “ well that is my cue to go. Think about my offer marinette, you could achieve amazing things without a coach; emagine what you could do with one” she said squeezing marinette's shoulder lightly then walking off towards a town car that pulled up.  _  Maybe my luck isn't as bad as i thought. _ She said musing to herself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy how cutteeeee
> 
> real quick notice for you guys, this story wont be posted as often because i'm working on finishing it and uploading a chapter everyday for you guys or every week, who knows. so in the mean time you should check out the other au miraculous story i'm writing called Working on Impulse, its a mashup and marinette is a complete badass in it so it will definitely fill the gaps while this is being completed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I'm not a figure skating expert but who cares? Right? It's a beautiful story with potty mouth language, memes and banter. Who could ask for more?
> 
> #plugg follow my Tumblr account, i will be letting you lovely people know when a new chapter will be going liveeee XD
> 
> Okay so if you want me to upload the rest let me know in the comments. If not I'll understand, and probs cry my self to sleep... I mean, whaat? 
> 
> Tumblr: au-god-for-ml


End file.
